How They Came To Be
by keller12917
Summary: About as different as night and day, yet basically the same. The young man and the older man found in each other, a person each felt they could trust with their life. What would come from that realization was one of the finest partnerships SFPD ever had seen.


**A/N This story was inspired by a suggestion from Mom13 and is dedicated to her. Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **How They Came To Be**

The young man was one Mike Stone had seen often. You couldn't have missed him, he was such a flashy dresser. He stood racking his brain as to exactly where he had seen him. He knew it wasn't at Bryant Street. He saw Norm Haseejian coming down the hall and made his way over to him.

"Norm, you see that flashy dresser at the water fountain? Do you know who he is? I've seen him before. I just can't place where at the moment." Mike inquired as discreetly as possible.

As casually as possible, Norm gave a quick glance where Mike meant. He then turned where his words wouldn't carry.

"I've seen him down around Leavenworth Street. He was with quite a few working girls." Norm spoke almost in a wishful tone.

" Leavenworth? I thought that was Paulie D's area." Mike was inquisitive.

"It was, the last I heard. Either this kid is suicidal or he doesn't have his ear to the ground.  
I wonder what brought him down here." Norm answered in a quiet tone.

Moving quickly Mike and Norm moved toward the young man they'd been discussing. Having sensed he was being approached, he headed toward the exit. As they got outside he was just about to round the corner. Mike hurried after him as Norm took an alternate route. He was intercepted by Norm as he made the move to dart down a nearby alley.

"Alright who are you and what were you doing at Bryant Street?" Mike barked.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I know my rights. What are you hassling me for?" the young man was unabashed in his manner.

Norm held the young man's arm up behind his back at a painful angle. Mike knew they hadn't caught the young man in any wrongdoing. He finally nodded at Norm to let the young man go.

"Let me tell you something. I don't like what you do. Anyone who has young girls selling themselves is trash to my thinking. I find out any of the ones you have are under age, believe me you'll regret you ever saw me." Mike promised.

"I probably do already. Are you finished sir?" the young man inquired with a smile.

"For now we are. I'll have my eye on you remember that." Mike remarked.

The young man threw Mike a salute, as well as Norm before he took off. Mike and Norm headed back to Bryant Street. Both remained mum about what had taken place. Mike wouldn't admit it but he admired the young man's nerve. As time went by he'd almost forgotten about the young man.

Their paths happened to cross again almost a month later. Mike responded to a call nearby Leavenworth Street. As he exited the car, a shot from across the street took his hat off his head. He ducked quickly as possible, as he tried to get a visual on the shooter's location. Back up was called for and he took off to find the perpetrator.

As he caught sight of the alleged shooter, he followed as quietly as possible. He saw the alleged shooter move beside a building. The next thing Mike knew he was down on the ground. Although his head ached and his vision was a bit blurred he recognized the barrell of a gun almost in his face.

For a minute Mike could have sworn his life was over. The worse thing though was he noticed the man's hand was shaking. Mike knew either the man was a junkie or just plain scared. He noticed movement and worried it was someone coming to help the man. Just then sirens were heard. As the man decided to try to run, he was tackled not far from where Mike lay. Mike shook his head slightly to clear it as he couldn't believe what he saw. Just then the gun went off as the two men grappled for possession. Mike was able to get to his feet although a bit unsteady.

The alleged shooter was subdued. Mike was surprised when he heard who was readng the man his rights. A black and white arrived and the cuffed man was turned over to the officers. The young man made his way over toward Mike.

"You alright? You look pretty shaky." the young man actually sounded concerned.

"You...You're a cop too?" Mike couldn't hide his disbelief.

"Guilty as charged. I'm Steve Keller, vice." the young man spoke lowly as Mike swayed a bit.

Steve hurriedly got hold of Mike and walked him slowly back to where his car was. Once there he got Mike in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat.

"I'm Mike Stone, homicide. It's good to meet you Steve. I think we kind of got off on the wrong foot."

"Don't worry about it. I'm taking you to get checked out." Steve informed him.

Keeping an eye on Mike, Steve drove to the nearest hospital. After he helped Mike inside and explained the situation, Mike was taken right in miraculously. Steve took time to move the car to a parking space within walking distance. As he waited he kept checking the clock. He finally went to make a call to check in. The voice that came from the phone, after he explained what had taken place wasn't pleasant.

"Do you realize you've probably blown your cover?! I appreciate that you looked out for him, but there's a huge probability now that you aren't safe." Lieutenant Horton exclaimed.

"I wasn't about to just walk away. If my cover's blown, it's blown. No sir, I'm not being arrogant. I just know there's nothing I can do about it. I'll get back as soon as I can." Steve assured Lieutenant Horton.

As he hung up he saw Mike being wheeled toward him. He couldn't mistake the look the older man wore.

"Where's the car? I have to wheel him right to the car." the orderly politely stated.

Steve held the door open until the orderly had Mike outside. He led him where he parked the car. Once Mike was seated inside the orderly noticed a spot of blood on Steve's shirtfront.

"Hey, you're bleeding. You should be checked as well before you two leave." the orderly mentioned.

"That's okay, it's just a crease. I'm fine, I'll clean it when I get home. Thanks anyway." Steve dismissed the suggestion.

The orderly realized there wasn't any use arguing with Steve. He left pushing the wheelchair back toward the hospital. Steve got into the car.

"What did they say? I can drive you home so you can rest. I mean after you tell me where home is." Steve offered concerned.

"No, I need to go back to Bryant Street. I appreciate the offer, but I have a couple of matters to attend to. I only have a mild concussion, nothing serious. I'll rest when I go home. My daughter will make sure of that." Mike casually remarked.

"What does your daughter do?" Steve inquired with interest.

"My daughter's a high school senior. She has been accepted to Arizona State in Tempe." Mike informed Steve pointedly.

"Oh. I bet your wife and you will miss her when she's away." Steve kept his tone even as possible.

"My wife has been dead almost a year and a half. Jeannie and I are alone now. And yes I will miss Jeannie terribly and worry." Mike's tone was saddened. "I'm proud of her though I feel she's going to be great."

"I'm sure she will be, just a feeling I have." Steve's tone was filled with sincerity.

Soon they arrived at Bryant Street. Steve wasn't surprised to find Lieutenant Horton waiting as he and Mike entered the building. Mike picked up on the vibes as he saw the look Dennis Horton shot Steve. He approached Dennis Horton as he hoped to deflect whatever trouble Steve was in.

"You've got a good man there, Dennis. He's a credit to this department. I appreciate all he did for me."

"Thanks, Mike. I appreciate your words." Lieutenant Horton answered in a pleasant tone.

"Steve, it was a pleasure and an honor to meet you. Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Stone. It was a pleasure and honor meeting you as well. Take care of yourself."

"It's Mike. You take care of yourself too, Steve. See you later."

Mike made a detour on his way to homicide. He wanted to read up on this young man. He had an idea in mind but knew he needed to know more first. As he read Steve's file, he was even more impressed. He knew this was the man he wanted for his partner. Now he just had to find a way to get him out of vice. He knew it might be possible the young man might not want to make that move.

When Mike got back to homicide he found news had traveled fast. After he had assured the others he was fine, he made his way to his office. A message on his desk caught his attention immediately. He picked up the phone and dialed Olsen's line. On the second ring he heard the voice of Olsen's secretary.

"Captain Olsen's office, how may I help you?" Brenda Cunningham answered in a professional yet harried tone.

"Mrs. Cunningham is Rudy in? This is Mike Stone."

"Yes, Lieutenant Stone just a minute." Brenda put the call through immediately.

"Mike, what can I do for you?" Olsen's voice sounded brusque.

"I want to know what this message is about, Rudy? What are you thinking, wanting to put Ferguson in homicide as my partner? He has plans to retire in two months. A two month partner wouldn't help me very much. Another thing who said I wanted another partner anyway?" Mike snapped.

"Mike, he's available. That's what I was thinking. Also he's in your age group, I thought you two would get along. There aren't too many options Mike." Olsen's tone sounded final.

"Is this finalized? I mean what if there was someone I knew of, who I thought would be perfect in homicide? Couldn't you swing it where he could get transferred here?" Mike inquired.

"Mike, who do you have in mind? I can hear your wheels spinning from here. So who is this wonderful person you want?" Olsen inquired with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Steven Keller. He works in vice. I met him today. Rudy, I like the way he handled himself. Also I just had this strong gut feeling, I could depend on him with my life." Mike couldn't help but sing Steve's praises.

"That kid! Mike you have to be out of your mind. He probably would be more like a liability to you than anything."

"Now Rudy, you know me. I rarely ask for anything. This time I'm asking for this kid as you called him. If you and the brass pains in the butts are forcing a partner on me, I want someone I feel I can trust. That kid happens to be the one. If not him, then you all forget partnering me up with anyone." Mike snapped in a low tone.

"Well, he's due here in a minute anyway. If you want him that bad, maybe it'd be best if you come to my office too." Olsen caved in.

Without saying goodbye or any other words Mike hung up the phone. The other homicide detectives barely even saw Mike as he flew through the bullpen. He made it to Olsen's office fairly quick, but not quick enough. As he approached the door he heard voices from within. He recognized Olsen's voice in strong lecture form. Without knocking or having the secretary announce him, Mike barged in.

"Hold it, Rudy! You just wait a minute with your lecture. This young man practically saved my life today. What is the idea of lecturing him?!" Mike barked as Steve looked at him a bit surprised.

"Mike, he blew his cover. We are all grateful he was able to help you out. Believe me I am eternally grateful, but nevertheless he blew his cover. Who told you that you could come in here? I mean I know I told you to come up. I expected you to wait outside though, until I had finished with him." Olsen knew he was talking to a stone wall.

"He doesn't deserve a lecture, Rudy. Yes, maybe his cover was blown, but he saved a fellow officer. To me that's the most important. Have you even talked to him of what we talked about?" Mike inquired.

"I was going to let you discuss the possibility with him. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mike waited until Olsen had left closing the door behind him. He pulled up another chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Have a seat, Steve. Look, I want you to know there's no pressure. There's no right or wrong answer here. I want to know what you'd think about coming to homicide. I really like how you handled yourself today. I know you've only been in vice about two weeks. If you want to stay there that's fine. I just wanted you to know the door to homicide is open for you."

"Are you serious?" Steve couldn't hide his surprise.

"I'm very serious. I would like you for my partner in homicide. Are you happy in vice? I mean do you see it as where you'd like to be the rest of your time with SFPD?" Mike inquired in a quiet tone.

"I'm relatively happy. I never thought of being good enough to be in homicide. I've heard a lot about you, even when I was in the academy. You're a legend. I can't believe you want me." Steve was awestruck.

"I go with my gut feelings, Steve. My gut feeling about you is you are a man I could trust with my life. It also told me that you are someone I could get on with. As I said there's no pressure. Why don't you take a couple days and think it over?" Mike suggested.

"Thank you. Should I contact you or Captain Olsen about my decision?" Steve inquired already feeling he knew the answer.

"Here's my home phone, just in case I'm not here. You could call me with your decision. Once we've talked we'll let Rudy think he was first to be notified." Mike handed paper over with a smile.

"Yes sir. I'll be in touch, thank you." Steve assured Mike just as Olsen came back in.

"So has a decision been reached?" Olsen inquired.

"He's going to give it some thought." Mike answered then gave Olsen his Stone glare. "Now, Rudy about this lecture. Are you finished?"

"I guess he's heard enough, yes. Report back to Horton." Olsen informed Steve.

After Steve left, Mike and Olsen talked over what to do about Ferguson. Once their plan was made Mike took his leave. When Mike arrived home that night, Jeannie was enthralled by the tale Mike told. She knew she wanted to thank Steve Keller personally. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get the chance, if Mike had anything to say about it. A few days passed. When Mike hadn't heard from Steve, he thought perhaps he'd decided against homicide. As he was getting the barbecue grill going, the phone rang. Jeannie hurried to answer.

"Hello, Stone residence." Jeannie answered with a cordial tone.

"Could I speak with Mike Stone please?" Steve almost sounded nervous.

"Sure. Could I tell him who's calling?" Jeannie inquired not recognizing the voice.

"Uh...Steve Keller." Steve managed to get out.

"Oh hi, Mike told me about what you did for him. This is his daughter Jeannie. I just wanted to say thank you personally." Jeannie responded, happy to be talking to the one that saved her father and thought _he sounds gorgeous_.

"You're welcome. Nothing to thank me for though. Glad I was nearby." Steve sounded a bit shy.

"I'll get Mike, hold on." Jeannie told Mike he had a call. "It's Steve, Mike."

Jeannie watched the grill while Mike talked on the phone. Once he was off he came back with a smile.

"Well, Jeannie after we talk to Olsen and process the necessary paperwork, it looks like I have a partner. As long as we don't get any objections from Horton that is." Mike spoke thoughtfully.

"Is Steve going to come eat with us? I mean I thought you might invite him." Jeannie tried to keep the hopefulness from her voice.

" I invited him. He'll be here once he's finished with some paperwork at Bryant Street. " Mike informed Jeannie.

Once Steve had completed the phone call with Mike, he put in his request for transfer to homicide. After the talk with Lieutenant Dennis Horton he finally was able to head to Mike's address for dinner.

When Jeannie answered the door to greet their guest, she couldn't help the thought she'd seen Steve before. Jeannie was presented with a mixed spring floral bouquet, while Mike was presented with basketball tickets. Jeannie's smile was Steve's reward. He couldn't help the thought _she has a beautiful smile and the bluest eyes, they must run in the Stone family._

"How though? I mean it's winter." Jeannie inquired.

"I've got a friend who owns a florist shop with his wife. They have always felt sometimes in the midst of winter everyone needs some spring." Steve answered in a quiet voice.

"Thanks for the tickets. I had tried to get some to this game. How did you know I liked basketball?" Mike was curious.

Steve's smile reminded Mike of what Steve had told him. Jeannie couldn't help thinking _Steve looked as gorgeous as he sounded on the phone._ During dinner they found Steve good company although very quiet. Jeannie and Mike wondered if he was just nervous around them or he was always so reserved.

"You're not from San Francisco originally, are you Steve?" Jeannie wanted to get to know the young man.

"Not originally. I moved here from Berkeley." Steve gave the shortest version possible.

"Jeannie's a detective's daughter, can you tell, Steve?" Mike teased his daughter.

"Mike, he's going to be around us a good bit. He might as well get used to being one of the family." Jeannie spoke with assurance.

Steve gave her a slight smile. Although he hadn't said it out loud, he felt more at ease than he expected with these two. Still though there were things he wouldn't share outright at their first meeting.

After dinner was finished, Steve helped Jeannie with the dishes. Jeannie realized Steve wasn't much for talking about himself. While she wanted to know more, she wasn't Mike's daughter for nothing. She had learned when to back off and when to probe.

"Jeannie, Mike told me about your mom. I wanted you to know I really am sorry. I know that's hard for anyone to deal with at any age." Steve spoke sympathetically.

"Thanks Steve. It has been hard being without her. I am thankful to have Mike, but both of us sure miss mom. Do you get to see your parents often?" Jeannie thought it was a safe topic.

Steve went deadly quiet then. After a couple of minutes of silence Jeannie glanced his way. She wondered why he hadn't answered. She saw his eyes peeled toward the street where his car was parked. Finally he looked back down at the dish he had been rinsing.

"Only in my thoughts. They both died when I was about eighteen. That car was my high school graduation present from them." Steve did his best to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Oh Steve. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Jeannie hurriedly apologized as she gave him an impetuous hug.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't, you're fine." Steve returned the hug. "Guess we have something in common, beside our taste in music." Steve referred to a talk they'd had after starting the dishes.

Jeannie agreed. Once the dishes were finished they watched some television with Mike before Steve headed for home. Steve couldn't help but think it almost felt as though he had known them his whole life. He knew he wasn't one for getting too involved with others but these two seemed as though they could be special.

"Steve, I meant what I said about you being one of the family. You're welcome here anytime. I'm glad you were able to join us." Jeannie beamed.

"What my daughter so eloquently stated goes for me as well. You drive safely now." Mike didn't try to hide his protective concern he already felt for this young man.

"Thanks I will. Thank you for a great dinner and company. Talk to you tomorrow." Steve answered before he took off.

Once Steve was gone Jeannie and Mike visited together. Jeannie was surprised that Mike already knew about Steve's parents. He admitted it wasn't from Steve himself but from a check he had done on the boy.

The next day Mike was informed by Olsen that Dennis Horton had approved Steve's request for transfer. Considering there wasn't any objection from Steve's former lieutenant, Olsen approved the transfer, and the partnership of Stone and Keller was born, not to mention their lifetime friendship.


End file.
